talent show secrets
by athena15
Summary: a ball along with a talent show...what could be better? what kind of secrets will be revealed through the night? and how? please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

summary: a ball along with a talent show...what could be better? what kind of secrets will be revealed through the night? and how? please R&R!

disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter..maybe the plot..if it has already been done before, don't kill me!

CHAPTER 1

"A ball and a talent show! Wow,"Hermione said. "That should be awesome."  
"Cool,"Ron agreed. "Are you gonna do anything?"  
"Maybe,"Hermione answered. "What about you?"  
"Don't know,"Ron said with a shrug. "It's still two weeks away."  
"Who are you thinking of asking?"Hermione asked with a small grin.  
"Don't know, why?"Ron answered.  
"Oh, just curious."  
Ron shrugged again. "I don't know. At least I won't be wearing that maroon trash again."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about your new robes! What colour are they?"  
"Orange."  
"That would look nice with your hair."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Hey guys, wait!"  
Ron and Hermione turned around to see Harry catching up to them, waving his arms.  
"Hi Harry,"Hermione said, smiling at him.  
"Hi,"Harry said.  
"What were you doing?"Ron asked.  
"Malfoy,"Harry answered, rolling his eyes. "He just won't leave us alone."  
"Never mind him,"Hermione said. "He's old."  
"Ha,"Ron said. "No wonder. Maybe's he's getting white early! That's why his blondeness is fading!"  
Hermione laughed. "No, he's just white-blonde."  
"I knew that."  
"So, what did Malfoy do this time?"Hermione asked.  
"He said nobody would go to the ball with me because I'm so ugly I can't even get a date off a calender. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!"  
"No kidding,"Ron agreed, "what kind of creep would think of that  
"Just ignore it!"Hermione said. She was getting tired of hearing about Malfoy.

A few days later...

"So, Ron, who are you going to the ball with?"Hermione asked again.  
"Why are you always asking this?"Ron said.  
"I'm not ALWAYS asking this, I'm just curious,"Hermione said innocently.  
"I don't know,"Ron said, "I was thinking about that cute Japanese girl, Hikari Yoshida."  
Hermione snorted. "Are you _kidding? _She's never even met you!"  
"Yeah, well,"Ron said, "she could start to get to know me."  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
_"What?" _Ron asked. "What's so wrong about that?"  
"Nothing, nothing,"Hermione answered, "it just seems strange...that's all."  
"Well, at least _I _didn't go to the ball with an eighteen year old when _I _was fourteen!"Ron said back.  
"Yeah, at least I KNEW him,"Hermione argued.  
"Ha! Not really!"  
"You just don't like Viktor because he's famous!"  
"That's not true! I don't hate Harry, and HE'S famous!"  
"Whatever, Ron! You're hiding something, aren't you?"  
"I'm not hiding anything, Hermione! You're just assuming!"  
"I am NOT assuming, Ron! I've been your best friend for nearly six years, and I can tell!"  
"Well if I WAS, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I?"  
"Yes you could! We're _best friends! _Friends tell! Duh!"  
"Well friends don't have to tell each other EVERYTHING!"  
"Maybe not, but it would be nice if you did!"  
"I don't have to because _you _want me t-"  
"what are you fighting about NOW?"Harry interrupted. "I'm trying to work, you know."  
"Hermione's being a wood pecker again,"Ron said, "pecking her way through everything she wants."  
"I am NOT, Ronald!"Hermione snapped.  
"That's it, I'm moving somewhere else,"Harry grumbled, and took his homework up to his dorm.  
"Stop acting like you know everything!"  
"Guess what, Ron, I DO know everything! At least, everything there is to know about magic in sixth year."  
"You just like to rub it in on everyone, don't you?"  
"Shut UP, Ron!"

A/N: review and I'll put the next chapter up soon!


	2. before the ball

CHAPTER 2

"What are you doing?"Hermione asked as she entered her dorm to see Parvati and Lavender dancing.  
"A routine we've made up for the talent show,"Lavender answered.  
"Is this Destiny's Child?"Hermione asked. It sounded like it, but she wasn't too sure.  
"Yeah. Don't you know the song, Lose my breath?"  
"No,"Hermione said. "Is it a hip hop routine?"  
"Yeah,"Parvati said, "Lavender's teaching me. I like it."  
Hermione shrugged. "Not bad,"she said.  
She came over to her bed and sat down, wondering what to do for the talent show.  
She wanted to let Ron know her feelings for him, but wasn't too sure about how. She didn't want to make it _too _obvious, either, just a hint, so he could at least get an idea.  
"Lavender, do you have any CDs I could listen to?"Hermione asked.  
"Sure,"Lavender answered, and threw Hermione her CD case.  
Hermione opened the case and saw some of the cds she recognized. Avril Lavigne,Alicia Keys, Jessica Simpson (ugh), Madonna, Mariah Carey, and some other stuff like that.  
"Can I borrow your walkman?"She asked.  
"Sure,"Lavender answered, and gave it to her.  
Hermione opened it and put in Alicia Keys' CD. She liked the song _if I aint got you.  
_"I've got it!"She said.  
"Got what?"Parvati asked.  
"An idea for the talent show,"Hermione answered. "Cool. What are you gonna sing?"Parvati asked.  
"If I aint got you,"Hermione answered.  
"That's a good one!"Lavender said. "I like it. I think you should sing it."  
Hermione couldn't wait.

one week later...

"So, who are you going to ask, Harry?"Ron asked.  
"I'm thinking...either Hermione or Ginny,"Harry answered.  
"Ginny,"Ron said. "You should ask her."  
"Maybe,"Harry said. "But what about you?"  
"I don't think Hikari and I are going to work out,"Ron said, "so possibly Hermione or Parvati."  
"Hermione,"Harry said. "Then we could all stay together and have fun."  
"Sounds good,"Ron said.  
"What're you going to do for that talent show?"Harry asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Really? I don't know if I would, either."

couple days later...

"I've decided to ask Lavender,"Ron told Harry. "I've already seen Hermione with that Ravenclaw guy..Mike, I think that's his name."  
"Okay,"Harry said, "but we can still hang out together, right?"  
"Definitely."  
"Coolness. Oh look, there'sLavender right now. Should I ask her?"  
"Go ahead."  
Ron got ready, and walked over to her and Parvati.Lavender looked up and smiled. "Hi,"she said.  
"Hey,"Ron said back. "Listen, uh..I want to know-would you like to go to the ball with me?"  
Lavenderblushed. "Well..sure,"she said, "thanks, Ron."  
"You're welcome,"Ron said.  
Lavender smiled at him, and said, "see you in class."  
Ron nodded. "bye,"he said, and watched her leave. He went back to Harry. "Phew!"he said. "that was easier than I thought."  
"Good job,"Harry said, "real smooth!"  
Ron couldn't help feeling proud of himself.

A/N: short chapter, but I promise they'll get longer! REVIEW!


	3. Ron's weirdness

A/N: thanks for the reviews! oh btw, I'm changing Ron's robe colour to blue..I agree it would look better!

CHAPTER 3

Hermione looked at the sign-up sheet for the talent show. So far there were quite a few people participating:

_Tina-singingToxicby Britney Spears  
Malcolm, Jake and Eric-doing a comedy skit  
Rosanna-Karaoke to 'goodbye to you' by Michelle Branch  
Lavender and Parvati-doing a hip hop routine to 'Lose my breath' by Destiny's Child  
Seamus and Dean-acting out lines from our favourite movie  
Mia and Jordan-doing karaoke to A whole new world_

Hermione added her name under Mia and Jordan's act. _Hermione-doing karaoke to If I aint got you by Alicia Keys_

She smiled and her excitement for the ball and talent show increased by ten. Hermione looked at her watch and realized she was late for potions! Hermione was never late for anything! This would definitely lower her potions mark.Hermione ran to her potions class, and before she could stop herself, she crashed right into someone else.  
Her books went flying out of her bag and she fell hard onto the floor.  
"Damnit,"she said. She looked at the person she had crashed into, and gasped. "Mike!"She said. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
Mike looked up at her in surprise. "Hermione?"He said, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah,"she said, "thanks. Are you?"  
"yup,"Mike said. She watched him get up. He looked down at her, those blue eyes made her melt, and his shaggy blonde hair caught the light and fell around his face. _Snap out of it, Hermione, you like RON, not Mike! _She thought. But she couldn't help it..she liked Mike as well. Mike smiled at her. "Need any help?"He asked. "Oh...yeah, thanks,"she answered, "well..actually, I'm late for potions. Which is really unlike me..I'm always on time!"  
Mike smiled at her. "One of those top-students, are you?"  
"Yeah,"she answered. "I've always been."  
Mike smiled again. She was very pretty. He liked her curly brown hair and cute brown eyes.  
After Mike and Hermione picked up Hermione's stuff, Mike waited until she looked at him.  
"Hermione, I was wondering...would you like to go to the ball with me?"  
Hermione's heart leapt. "You really mean it?"She asked. "I mean, uh...yeah, of course I would, Mike. Thanks."  
"You're welcome,"Mike said.  
"Well I'll see you soon...Snape is going to get really pissed off."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye."

She ran into the dungeons. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Sorry I'm late!"She said. She saw an empty seat next to the most unpopular ugly girl in Slytherin, Agatha Anderson. _Wow, great, _Hermione thought sarcastically. Agatha was usually by herself. But what did Hermione care? She had just been asked to the ball by one of the hottest Ravenclaw guys, Mike Jenson! She couldn't believe her luck.  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor, Granger!"Snape said, "I would've expected better from you!"  
"Sorry, sir,"Hermione said.  
Harry and Ron looked round at her in surprise, Hermione just shrugged at them.

Later on, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about the ball.  
"Who did you ask, Harry?"Hermione asked.  
"No one yet,"Harry answered. "Who did you ask?"  
"Mike Jenson from Ravenclaw,"Hermione said, "actually, he asked ME to the ball!"  
"Great, Hermione!"Harry said, "that's awesome."  
"Thanks,"Hermione said, smiling. Her smile disappeared as soon as she looked at Ron.  
"What's wrong, Ron?"She asked.  
Ron shrugged. All of a sudden he had gone quiet, which wasn't usually like him. He had felt bad that he didn't ask Hermione out, and now it was too late, some pretty boy had already asked her!  
"Ron?"Hermione said again. She realized he wasn't acting himself.  
"Oh...nothing,"Ron said. "He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her.  
"Why, did someone turn you down?"Hermione asked.  
"Yes,"Ron answered. He meant her.  
"Oh..who?"Hermione asked.  
"Oh,someone,"Ron answered. Harry frowned. What was Ron thinking? Didn't Lavender say yes to him already? She was the only one he asked that Harry knew of.  
Hermione frowned too. "Ron, is there something you're not telling us?"She asked.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged.  
"Never mind,"Ron said. He was looking at Hermione.

When Hermione entered the girls' dorm, Lavender was looking dreamy and talking to Parvati about something that happened earlier that day. "Omigosh!"Parvati said, "that's so cool! You're so lucky."  
"What happened?"Hermione asked.  
"Ron asked me to the ball!"Lavender answered with a sigh. Hermione's heart fell. She knew she was going with Mike, but she still loved Ron. "Did he turn you down?"Hermione asked. Lavender looked at her like she was crazy. "Hell no,"she said, "why on earth would he do that?"  
"Um..because he said he got turned down by someone,"Hermione answered.  
"maybe by someone he asked before,"Lavender said.  
"I don't know,"hermione said.

A/N: sorry about the ending..Ill update soon if you review! lol


End file.
